Infra-Red
by Yashagirl24
Summary: 2 shot Songfic! Trying to forget a bad day, Ochako stumbles across a bar and indulges in the embrace of scotch. She didn't expect to end up in someone else's embrace instead. Inspired from the song Infra-red by. Three Days Grace. Rated M for language and lemony goodness in chapter 2.
1. From the Darkness

I return! Hello all!

I was listening to this song one day as I came home from work and realized it would be an awesome songfic! So here we are!

Per usual, please review so I know what to be better with!

I do not own the characters (rights to Horikoshi sensei) or the song (rights to the band, Three Days Grace).

* * *

Fuck today.

Fuck this job.

Fuck those assholes.

I walked briskly down the street, angry and looking for an excuse to forget it all. Down the way, I heard loud rock music pouring out of an opening in the wall which signaled a bar. The bar I stumbled across seemed interesting enough as the local band was making things lively. People were rocking out on the dance floor and having a generally good time while others came just to drink. Luckily the corner of the bar was open and void of life, perfect for a pissed off individual such as myself. Crawling onto the bar stool, I waved the bartender over to me. I needed something stiff.

"What can I getcha, miss?"

"Something strong and alcoholic. Don't give a shit what it is." I looked down at the counter, noticing the different marks that adorned it.

"I've got something for ya. Bad day?" He grabbed a short glass and a tall bottle of something.

"You could say that."

"I hear ya. Try this. My favorite scotch blend. Should help with some of that tension." He slid the glass over to me, watching as I picked it up.

"Thanks. I'll yell if I need another." He nodded as he walked away to take care of the other patrons, leaving me with my thoughts. I took a sip of the drink in front of me, letting the malt flavor of the whisky wash over my tongue. It burned as it went down, but it didn't compare to the fire currently burning within my mind. Stupid assholes at the hero agency don't give a shit who you are or how hard you work. They just let the big flashy heroes get all the glory while us peons get all the paperwork. I'm so sick of being a side piece. Taking another swig of the whisky, I looked around at all the half drunk people filling the bar. They were singing and dancing their cares away, including one who jumped up on a table and started head banging like he was at a Slipknot concert. I laughed and decided I needed to get on that level too. I wanted to salvage some part of my night. Looking at my glass, I put it to my lips and downed the whole thing. The fire danced down my throat again as I slapped the glass on the counter.

"Oi! I'll have another!" I yelled down the way, watching as the bartender nodded at my request. He came back over quickly and brought the bottle with him, filling my glass again as I watched the ice move around.

"You might wanna leave that close by. I enjoy whatever the hell this is."

"I'm glad my recommendation holds up with you."

"It will if I don't remember anything after this."

"Then do me a favor and give me your card. So I can keep a tab." I shuffled with the small wallet I carried and threw the piece of plastic at him.

"Thank you Miss...Uraraka? Hey, aren't you Uravity?" He asked as he glanced up from my card.

"Yeah. But not right now. Uravity is stuck being a back up to some fancy attention whore hero. Uraraka is who you are currently watching get plastered. And keep that between us, alright?" I downed the glass again, wanting to forget the events of the day. They seemed to keep coming back.

"I got it. Ill keep your card back here. And you can keep an eye on this." He set the bottle next to me as he turned to walk away. What a nice guy. Grabbing my new friend, I poured another glass.

"Goodbye, shitty day." Before I could take a sip, I heard footsteps behind me and a voice that made my neck hair stand on end.

"Uravity." His voice was deep and smooth, just like the drink in my hand. I turned to face him, giving him my best pissed off look. I didn't need his attitude today.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ground Zero. What brings you to my corner of paradise today?" His red eyes stared me down, shifting between the drink in my hand and my face. He looked like he just got off work too, dressed in his classic black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. The scotch must've been hitting me good because he looked very attractive in this light.

"This is actually my corner. I come here often. And I know for a fact that you don't as this is the first time I've seen you here. So lemme ask you, what are you doing here?" After finishing his questioning, he took a seat next to me and grabbed the bottle on the counter.

"I had a shit day and needed an excuse to forget it. And this fine bartender is helping me do just that." I took a drink of the scotch in my hand as said bartender appeared again. He came with a glass in hand and set it in front of my new companion, not bothering to say anything to him. I watched as Bakugo poured himself a glass, taking a drink of the smooth liquid before turning back to me.

"How many have you had?"

"This is my third one. But I'm trying to lose count."

"Not to scrutinize, but getting plastered isn't exactly the best image for a pro hero."

"Neither is being some kind of side hoe that does nothing but paperwork and make flashy assholes like you get all the credit. But yet, here we are." The liquor was making me bold. Normally, I would've been nothing short of professional when speaking to a hero of his caliber. He's come a long way since high school, but he was still intimidating and now a well recognized hero. Speaking out of turn to Ground Zero could mess with my reputation. But I wasn't Uravity right now. And I frankly didn't give a shit.

"So I'm a flashy asshole, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Being all perfect and shit in the field. Perfect quirk. Kick ass name. Great track record with the villains you've taken down. What's not to love about the great Ground Zero?"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or well laid sarcasm?" Damn it. He got me there. I almost sounded like a fan girl. Fuck me.

"Let's go with sarcasm. Calling it a compliment would make me look stupid."

"Like you don't look stupid now?" Oh, fuck no.

"If you're gonna sit there and insult me, you can go and fuck right off. This is my liquor anyway. I paid for it." I snatched the bottle out of his hand and drank the rest of what was in my glass. The buzz was hitting me hard and I could feel the drunkness clouding my brain as I poured myself another one. The bottle shook unsteadily in my hand as the world started to spin slightly, making Bakugo snicker.

"You know, you're hot when your angry."

"Shut the fuck up. I don't need your sarcasm."

"Since when do I lie?"

"Since now." I took another drink. More spinning. And now a fuzzy kind of pleasure. Finally, im getting where i wanna be.

"Look, Round Face. I don't give a shit how drunk you are, don't call me a fucking liar." He took the rest of his drink quickly, clacking the glass on the counter when he finished. Of course, he was pissed off now. Wouldn't be a good conversation with Bakugo if I didn't piss him off. I poured him another glass out of pity and enjoyed the face he made out of anger. Damn, he was hot when he was angry too.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. On a side note, you are also hot when your angry." I chuckled at my repetition. And at my bluntness. I still don't care. I felt fuzzy and wonderful.

"Oh really? More sarcasm?" He took a drink.

"Nah. It's called an honest drunk. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah. Just didn't expect that outta you." He finished his glass and I poured him another. I was getting good at this.

"Me either." I took another swig, feeling the gravity against my body become a lot heavier. I leaned on the counter, making sure I didn't fall off. Looking around, I started listening to the music that was currently playing since everyone seemed to be enjoying it. After a few lines, I recognized it and started swaying to it. I bet hothead next to me didn't know.

"This is a great song. Do you know who sings it?" I asked, looking over at him. I was rocking along to it as he turned back to me, a small smirk on his face.

"I do. Do you?" Oh, we're playing that game now? Cute. He thinks I don't know.

"Oh yeah. It's Three Days Grace. The new version, not the old one." I crossed my arms and puffed out my chest, proud of my answer.

"Im impressed. I didnt think music like this was your thing."

"Oh it is. Especially this song. It's one my favorites." Listening to it again, I started to sing along.

" _'Cause everyone's living in black and white. But we see each other in a different light"_ He's looking at me now, red eyes staring me down.

" _Infra-red. I know that you're burning up for me"_ I reach out and poke his chest. He's warm under my fingertip. I see he looks kinda flushed.

 _"Fire in your bloodstream"_ I stand up and get closer to him, keeping my finger on him. I feel the blush hit me hard, but I let my bold body do the work.

" _Moving through you at lightspeed. I see you, I see you in Infra-red"_ His hands reach out and grab my waist, eyes still looking into mine. God, he was hot.

" _The heat and the light and the way you move"_ I hitched a leg around his waist as he pulled me closer. One of his hands was on my ass now. When did he put that there?

 _"Like nobody else is in the room"_ I wrap my arms around is neck, our breath now mixing as his face gets real close to mine. Fuck, this better not be a dream.

 _"I see you..."_ I crash my lips onto his, using my hands to dig into his hair and pull him to me. I felt his grip on my ass tighten as he hummed against me, my body singing against his touch. He tasted like the scotch and some kind of spice, and I wondered what the rest of him tasted like. Where had he been all my life? Realizing the lack of oxygen, I pulled away and tried to catch my breath. I looked back into his red orbs and thought he looked like a beast cornering his prey. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen.

"Please tell me your apartment is close to here." I asked quickly, watching as a smirk came across his face.

"You bet your sweet ass. Come on."


	2. I See the Light in You

Lemon Warning*Do not proceed if your mind is not prepared!*

Even though it's it the description, it's better to be safe than sorry!

Please review so I know what to be better at!

Enjoy!

What the hell am I doing?

Why am I bringing a drunk girl home?

Why does the drunk girl happen to be Uraraka Ochako, whom I've had a sizable crush on since high school?

I'm never going to get this lucky ever again. I walked briskly down the sidewalk, keeping her hand in mine as she tried to keep up with me. She staggered slightly every now and again, but was fairly good with her balance as she walked. After walking a block, we made it to my apartment building.

"Alright, here we go. Watch your step." She grabbed my forearm as I helped her climb the stairs, her other hand reaching out to stroke the side of my face.

"Thank you, Mr. Hero. You're so kind." She giggled and let her hand fall, her fingertips grazing the free skin on my arms.

"Dammit Ochako, wait till we get inside." My skin was on fire at this point, the scotch making my nerves more sensitive. I helped her small frame inside the hallway and called the elevator that was next to the door. It arrived pretty quickly, letting me pull her through its doors and push the button to my floor. Once the doors closed, she was on me again. She pushed me against the wall of the elevator and kissed me hard, making whatever sense I had left leave my mind. She moaned in my mouth as my hands ran all over her back and down to her ass again. I couldn't keep my hands off a butt that fucking glorious.

"Hehehe...you're an ass man, aren't you?" she hummed, pulling away to only start attacking my neck.

"I didn't have a preference until I got a handful of yours." She smiled at my answer and kissed me again, one of her free hands raking through my hair.

 _ **Ding!**_

The elevator pulled me from my lust filled state and I grabbed her hand, making my way down to my door. After fiddling with my keys and finally get the damn thing in the lock, she pushed me into my dark apartment. I kicked the door closed behind me when her hands found my face again, pulling me back towards her. I kissed her hard, my tongue pushing past her lips to taste her again. Not wanting to progress things in my hallway, I pulled away from her so I could pick her up and put her over my shoulder.

"Hey asshole, I can walk!" Her small hands beat against my back.

"You can't when you don't know where you're going." I took big strides down the hall, trying to get to my bedroom quickly.

"Well...you've got a point. Please continue." she giggled as she said that, realizing her mistake. Smirking at her antics, I strode into my bedroom and threw her on my bed. She flailed when I threw her, causing her to laugh when she landed. I cut the light on and watched as she stretched out across my mattress, her shirt riding high on her toned stomach. She raised her hands above her head and looked at me seductively, biting her lip when she saw the way I looked at her. God, she was fucking beautiful.

"We look a little overdressed, Bakugo. How should we remedy that?"

"Oh, i'll get to that. Don't you worry." I yanked my tank top off and crawled over top of her. Her arms came back around my neck as i bent down to kiss her again. Every one of her kisses have short circuited my brain so far, and i couldn't have been happier. I loved the feel of her lips and her hands ghosting across my body. The smell of the scotch and the underlying vanilla scent that was originally hers clouded my senses. Its was perfect all in its own way and I wanted to drown myself in her. Pulling back, i made her sit up so i could pull her shirt off. She beat me to it though, yanking off everything that covered the top of her and throwing it across the room.

"Jesus fucking christ, Ochako." I couldn't manage anything else as i looked at her half naked form. I haven't even seen the rest of her and I'm already rock hard.

"Like what you see?" she giggled again, laying back down as i looked all over her.

"You have no idea." Pressing my body against her, i buried my face in her neck to kiss the soft skin behind her ear while grinding my hips against hers. I left tiny kisses in my wake, working my way down over her collarbone as she hummed against me. Finally reaching her breasts, i used my hands to fill my palms with them. They fit perfectly, some of the skin spilling out in between my fingers.

"You're fucking perfect, Ochako." I said under my breath, kneading the soft flesh in my hands.

"I love it when you say my name." she moaned after she spoke, enjoying my ministrations. That was good to know.

"I'll be sure to say it more often then, Ochako..." I dipped down and took one of her pert nipples in my mouth, nibbling on the flesh as I played with the other one. She started to squirm underneath me, pushing herself into my mouth as she moaned again. Her hand raked through my hair, this time pulling it slightly which caused me to release the nipple I was sucking on. Looking back up at her, her face was flushed and she seemed to be out of breath already. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet and she was already almost gone. My cock twitched at the sight of her, growing tight against my jeans as it also reminded me that there were still clothes that needed to take a hike. Sitting up, I took a finger and hooked it under her belt buckle.

"You look a bit hot there. Mind if I take this off?"

"It's about time, I wanted to be naked 10 minutes ago." I snickered at her comment and complied quickly, undoing her belt and yanking her skinny jeans off. A simple black thong was the only thing standing in my way but I took a minute to enjoy the sight.

"You know, I didn't take you for a thong person Ochako. But i'm not complaining, it's sexy as fuck." She bent her knees and spread her legs in response, leaving nothing to my imagination at this point.

"I bet it'll look even sexier on your floor." Fuck me, I didn't deserve this gift. Not wanting to waste her time, I crawled in between her legs and grabbed the small piece of fabric with my teeth. Pulling it off of her, she giggled as she watched it dangle from my mouth before sending it to its new home on the floor. I looked back to her and used my hands to slide down her thighs, her skin feeling like silk under my touch. She shuddered under my hands, and I got a small idea to make things more interesting.

"Do me a favor Ochako, and tell me what you want." I stopped my hands and watched her eyes shoot open, looking straight at me in shock.

"Tell you what I want?" She sounded confused.

"Oh yeah. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Otherwise, I won't move." I pulled my hands away from her this time and she whined at the loss of contact.

"That's not fair! You know what I want." She wiggled her hips at me in an attempt to communicate what she wanted.

"I do, but I wanna hear you say it." I dipped my head down and hovered right above the V in her legs, letting my breath dust across her skin. She whined again and looked away from me, her embarrassment getting the best of her. She was too fucking cute.

"Hnn. Please, I..." I crawled back up her body and put my mouth right next to her ear. I heard her breath hitch at the contact of my body against hers and I used my hand to caress her face.

"What, Ochako? Please what?" I licked the side of her ear lightly, feeling her shudder.

"Please...please touch me." It came out as a whisper, and I knew she was on edge. She wasn't specific enough for me though, so I decided to press her further. I took my hand that was holding her face and started making my way down her body. I let my fingers drag along her lightly, slowly moving over her many curves.

"Touch you where? There's lots of places I can touch you." My hand danced along her leg, teasingly moving into her inner thigh and back out. She growled and whipped her head to look me in the eye.

"Dammit, Katsuki! Stop being such a tease and just touch my pussy! Please!" Her face was bright red as she begged me, her eyes seemingly gleaming with tears. I knew she was serious when my first name tumbled from her lips and I couldn't wait to hear her say it more.

"That's my girl. All you had to do was ask..." My hand drifted lower until it reached her opening, her folds already wet from my previous activities. Using my middle finger, I rubbed from top to bottom as I listened to her small gasps and moans. Making my way back down her body, my finger continued to do its work while paying special attention to the small button at her apex. I planted a kiss at the top of her hips before looking back at her, seeing what effect I've had on her so far. She was panting, her head thrown back in pleasure as she squirmed against my hand. She looked unhinged, wild and absolutely beautiful. Smiling, I turned back to my task at hand and decided I was done teasing her. I started to slide my first two fingers inside of her and listened as she suddenly gasped.

"Ah, fuck! Katsuki!" There it was again. I could fucking listen to that all day. I used my free hand to hold her one leg to the side as I started moving in and out of her, her gasps and moans becoming louder. She started to lift her hips against my hand as I moved deeper into her, using the angle to hit whatever she wanted. Curling my fingers inside of her, I pushed against her hot walls which caused her to clamp down on me suddenly. Her hands were back in my hair and I looked up to see her looking back at me, focused on watching me do this to her.

"Oh my god..." It was all she could manage before her head fell back on the bed and her pussy clamped down on me again. I knew she was close and the idea of that made my cock ache so bad I couldn't stand it. But i'll be damned if I wasn't one to satisfy, so I turned it up a notch and started licking the bundle of nerves at her epicenter. She jumped, hard, and dug her nails into my scalp at the sudden feeling.

"AH! Kat..suki..I'm gon..ah!" Not missing a beat, I delved my hand as deep as it would go while curling them against her. The last flick of my tongue had her screaming my name as she fell apart, her pussy convulsing against my hand as she came. Looking back up at her, she was breathing heavy and twitching slightly as she came off her high. Damn, I was good. I used the moment to lean over to my side table and grab a condom out of my drawer. I reached for my pants button to undo them but her hand caught mine before I could do anything.

"Can I...?" she whispered as I removed my hands from being in her way. I watched as she undid them and slid them off of me, a look of drunk lust on her face. Now free of its confines, my cock throbbed in front of her as she used her fingertips to graze the length of it. I stifled a moan at the feeling, her fingertips making more fire against my skin. Out of nowhere she grabbed the base of it and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking lightly on the flesh. It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of me from the sheer pleasure she brought, and it already had me on edge.

"Fuck me, Ochako..hah..." I wasn't even coherent as the words tumbled out of my lips, too focused on watching her bob back and forth. She tilted her head to an slight angle before going back down, this time over half of my cock in her mouth. I throbbed hard and threw my hand in her hair, trying to ground myself somehow. I was seeing stars and I wasn't even inside her yet. As if she could read my mind, she withdrew suddenly and looked back up at me with my cock still in her hand.

"I... I can't take it anymore. Please put this in me." I twitched in her hand at her brazen words, realizing my game with her earlier had made her more bold. Not even giving it a second thought, I rolled her back over and crawled back between her legs. Throwing the condom on quickly, I moved back over her so my face was above hers and my body molded against hers. I looked at her face and watched as the emotions danced across her features, wanting to make sure she didn't look uncertain. But her smile and the gentle caress of her hand on my cheek told me everything I needed to know, and I was happy I didn't have to hold back.

"You ready?" I breathed out, feeling myself lined up at her core. It took everything in me to wait on her reply, but I didn't want to push her.

"I was born ready." She giggled but it was replaced quickly with a deep moan as I finally buried myself within her. All self restraint gone, I hooked my arms behind her back and started to move. The pleasure was insurmountable as I felt everything she had to give me. Her pussy was tight and hot, sucking me back in with every thrust as if I was going to leave. The moans in my ear and the nails that scratched across my back made my nerves rapid fire, making it hard to even think straight.

"Ah, Katsuki..." My name falling out of her made something in me snap, my motions becoming more rough. All I wanted was to hear her scream it. Pulling away from her body, I used my hands to lift her legs against her. Her hands came around and held them in place for me as I started thrusting against her harder, the new angle hitting something deeper within her.

"Katsuki! Oh fuck, Katsuki..." She moaned loudly as I buried myself in her, loving how hard she was clamping down on my cock. I was starting to walk a fine line though, the feelings hitting me everywhere at once. Breathing heavy, I let my nerves take over, only wanting to feel her in this one moment. I was almost done for.

"Ochako...ochako..." I whispered her name like a mantra, my heart racing for the woman beneath me. Suddenly, I fell back on her and pulled her into an intense kiss, feeling her tighten around me at the new action. She moaned against my mouth and her hips arched against me, her hands pulling my face closer to her. She pulled away and looked right into my eyes, her pants coming out in short spurts.

"Come with me, Katsuki..." How she knew, I have no idea, but that was all I needed to send myself over the edge. I slammed myself into her, releasing all the pent up emotion as she came around me. Her hold on me was tight in those few moments, and she screamed my name into the night. It was a beautiful sound, and I was elated to know it was me that brought her there. After the waves of my orgasm had slowed, I rolled to the side of her and tried to catch my breath. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid there and let my brain catch up, also remembering I had to clean up a few things. Stretching, I got up off the bed and threw away the condom before grabbing my comforter off the floor. I crawled back into bed, pulling the blanket over us as she turned to face me. She had a lazy smile on her face and was drawing circles in the bed sheet as I wiggled next to her. Offering her an arm, she moved and curled into my side, humming in contentment.

"So, are we just Ground Zero and Uravity again after this?" Her question hung in the air, kick starting my brain. She wanted to stay with me?

"Technically, yes. But do want to be more than that?

"That's what I just asked you."

"Ok, then lemme ask how drunk you still are?

"I've sobered up pretty well. It's what happens when you get railed with an excellent dick." We both laughed and I pulled her closer to me. She's too witty for her own damn good.

"Well. I'd like to see more of you in the future, Ochako. If Uravity isn't too busy."

"Oh, she 's got some free time. If that flashy asshole Ground Zero doesn't stick her with all the paperwork."

"Flashy asshole, huh?" I'm gonna have to work on that.


End file.
